Spontaneity
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: I'm in a boy band; what more do they expect? Logan/Kendall


Being in a boy band is nothing like I'd ever imagine. It's completely new, unpredictable, and most of all exhilarating. It's a totally different experience, and sometimes I can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Most of the time it's a bad thing, but there are moments where I can't imagine myself doing anything else.

This, however, is the exact opposite of one of those moments.

Just a short hour ago the four of us were stumbling tiredly through that front door right over there, completely taxed from the long day wasted- I mean _spent_- at Rocque Records. Kendall was the worst off, collapsing immediately onto the couch in exhaustion. I guess it takes a lot out of the guy to keep us all out of trouble _and_ deal with Gustavo _and_ sing all day. So he was out like a light within two seconds. James took to the shower and Carlos went into his room, presumably to do the same thing as Kendall. I grabbed a good book and sat down at the table due to the lack of vacancy of the couch. And I was just fine with that, all calm and relaxed and quiet.

Until I decide to stop and glance over at Kendall.

He's sprawled out haphazardly across the couch, limbs bent in ridiculous ways, and I'm thinking, "Aw, how cute, he's gonna be all sore tomorrow morning," and then I notice he has this look on his face, this weird look. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth slit open just a bit, and he's kind of red, face shining with sweat. It's not hot in the apartment, so I start getting a little worried, like what if he has a fever? He went out pretty fast, and oh god I hope he's not sick. Setting down my book, I stand and tentatively make my way over to the couch, about three feet away from him when he makes this _noise._ Like, a really weird, high-pitched, the-opposite-of-Kendall noise, like he's in pain. It scares me, and he just exhales through his mouth, making the noise again. Is he having some kind of nightmare? I'm about to go ahead and wake him up when I notice something.

Oh, my god, he's having a sex dream.

He's got a raging boner and is rubbing it up against the pillow wedged in between his legs, breathing a little heavily and whining softly every so often, wetting his lips as he tries to get friction off of the pillow. My first instinct is to run away, slam the door to our shared room shut and lock it, but I really, really can't, remaining rooted to the spot and watching in awed horror as Kendall dreams. He's groaning quietly and letting out breathy exhalations, and as he finds that the pillow doesn't satisfy his needs he actually reaches down and starts rubbing himself through the front of his dark gray sweatpants, mouth opening wider as his jaw moves to let spill a moan. This is horrifying to watch, but at the same time enthralling. I couldn't tear my eyes away for my life. He's fisting at the pillow beneath his head with his free hand, rolling his palm across the bulge in his pants with the other. His breath is stuttering and sounds awful, and none of this really explains why I'm suddenly feeling all tingly. My heartbeat seems to shoot down my spine, filling me up and making me swallow hard, the way I always do when I'm anxious. It's pounding, resonating strongly in my chest, and I'm breathing deeply, slowly, in and out. Every second I spend staring at Kendall touching himself makes it worse, and I'm positive that if the bathroom door hadn't opened just now, I would have kept staring forever.

I whip around at the sound, slightly jumpy, seeing James fully dressed with wet hair, a towel slung over his shoulder. He stops at the sight of me hovering over sleeping Kendall, seemingly confused, but really, it was only a matter of time before he figured it out, what with Kendall's continuous noises and rhythmic moving of hips. Not to mention the fact that he's now shoving his hand down the front of his pants.

"Oh my god." It's choked out, and in a second he's bolting for the bedrooms, calling hysterically for Carlos, Carlos come here, you gotta come see this, _Carlos!_ My face feels hot. Like, burning, fever hot. It's weird, 'cause it's not hot in the... apartment...

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god, Kendall's turning me on.

Immediately I glance down, sort of reflexively and sure enough, I'm totally pitching a tent. How did I not notice that before? How is it even possible to not notice? I mean, it's my _dick,_ it's attached to me, how could I not know? My mind is torn from its berating itself when another noise from Kendall cuts sharply through, rather loud this time. His hand is now moving beneath his sweatpants, hips still thrusting slightly, and I suddenly get this insane urge to tear his hand out and do it myself. It's completely out of nowhere and I fidget slightly, breathing deeply through my nose and feeling totally scandalized, absolutely violated. Which is ironic, I suppose, because there is no better way to describe what I'm doing than violating Kendall's privacy. I just can't leave, though; it's as if I'm hypnotized. Each noise he makes, every twitch of his body, is like another loop of thread encircling me, leaving me strangled tight. I seriously couldn't move to save my life.

"God, James, _what?_" Carlos is groaning grumpily as James drags him in by the forearm, and I know he was sleeping in there because he absolutely hateshates_hates_ being woken up when he wants to sleep, probably because he never gets enough, he's so constantly wound up. Everything negative completely washes out of him, however, when James gets him over next to me, giving him full view of the scene. His eyes widen as it registers instantly and he claps both hands over his mouth, shrieking, "No way!"into his palms. James is smiling in self-satisfaction until he looks over at me and it vanishes.

"Okay Logan, what the hell?" he demands, gesturing to my crotch, where there is an obvious boner straining. Well, if my face wasn't red before, it definitely is now.

"Nothing," I squeak, swallowing hard and cursing my stupid boy band tight pants. If they were big and baggy like, say, Gustavo's, I wouldn't be having this problem, but _no._

Carlos catches on and bursts into a fit of choked down laughter, getting out, "You're _gay?_"

"Wh- The hell, _no,_" I snap defensively, cheeks burning holes down to my skull.

"Dude, your giant boner says you are," James begs to differ, and I throw a hot glare his way.

"I was thinking about- Megan Fox- or something." I want to die. They both crack up at my obvious lie, James shaking his head pitifully.

"While staring at Kendall masturbating? Sorry, but no."

"Logan's gay for Kendall!" Carlos sings in excitement.

"I am not," I defend weakly, ready to just melt into the floor and stop living. And all the while Kendall's just _there_, jacking off and moaning pathetically and making everything worse and it's driving me crazy. "You guys are the worst."

"Yeah..." James does another one of those self-satisfied grins, nodding. Then something crosses his expression and his eyes widen in realization. He glances at Kendall, then at Carlos, exclaiming, "Dude, where's the video camera?"

"Oh!" Carlos cries, pointing at James, equally excited and obviously all for it. Alright, this is where I draw the line.

"_No._" They both whirl around and stare at me like I'm a party killer. "Okay, no. Seriously, guys, that's horrible! What kinds of friends are you?"

"Uh, the _awesome_ kind," James responds automatically, giving me a "_duh_" look. I roll my eyes, actually trying to be assertive for once.

"Seriously, _think_ about it. Would Kendall ever do that to either of you? Come on, guys." They exchange glances, looking first at me and then at Kendall, who moans breathlessly, and then back at me.

Next thing I know, I'm tied to a chair and James is coming in the room with a cam corder, the lit red light indicating that he's already filming.

"Here we have the livingroom of the apartment," he announces as he approaches, pointing the camera at various parts of the room. "There's the table, and the swirly slide, and the kitchen, and- oh, there's the couch!"

"Goddammit, James!" I burst out furiously, struggling against my bonds in vain. It's impossible that a bit of rope secured by two idiots could hold this well, but it is what it is.

"Shut up, Logan, you're ruining my movie," James snaps, shooting me a sharp glare. Shifting the camera into one hand, he gestures for Carlos, snapping his wrist down to point at me. "Carlitos, muzzle him." Oh _god,_ Gustavo brainwashed him. I whip my head around to glare murderously at Carlos, who's approaching me with a piece of cloth that could be a bandana if I cared.

"Do it and I swear to god, Carlos-" he cuts me off by shoving the balled up fabric in my open mouth, effectively gagging me. Alright then. It's decided. Once this is all over, these two lose their heads. Got it.

"So like I was saying, here's the couch," James continues, angling the camera down to focus on Kendall, who still has his hand shoved down his pants, hips jerking erratically as he pants and groans, eyebrows furrowed, face heated and adorned with beads of sweat glistening around the edges. "And this is Kendall. We would interview him right now, but he's a bit busy, as you can see." He keeps the camera on him for another few moments, snickering to himself. Then he pulls back and turns it on me. I glare with the most hatred I can muster as James continues, "So instead, we'll just do Logan. Here he is! He's gay for Kendall." He tilts the camera down and I see the lense dilate as he's probably zooming in on the bulge in the front of my pants. My erection has gone down somewhat, due to the current circumstances, but Kendall's constant noises manage to keep it going. I am so fucked up right now.

"Oh, and this is Carlos. Say hi to the camera, Carlos!" Carlos waves and says hi, and I roll my eyes. James turns the camera back on me.

"So Logan," he starts, shifting his weight to the other foot. "How long have you known you preferred the fruitier side of the spectrum?" He cracks up stupidly at himself, and the only thing I can say is he's lucky I'm tied to a chair right now. Very lucky.

Suddenly Kendall sort of- I don't even know how to explain the noise he makes, other than maybe the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life. It's something between a moan and a whimper, loud and drawn out, and I really wish I wasn't thinking of it as impossibly sexy, but it just makes my dick throb harder and I find myself closing my eyes and tilting my head back, honing in completely and only on that sound, pulse beating loudly in my ears. Then James has to go and ruin it with his stupid loud obnoxious voice.

"Oh wow, Kendall's having his first orgasm ever! We _have_ to get this!" My eyes snap open again, and I can barely focus on the fact that James just insulted Kendall because now I'm looking at his face and it is, quite frankly, the sexiest thing I have ever seen. His eyebrows are furrowed, slightly raised, mouth hanging open, forehead dripping sweat, hips jerking almost spastically as he pants and whines, coming hard in his sweatpants. My breath stops in my throat and I almost start choking on it, swallowing it down instead. The moment seems to last forever, my face as hot as Kendall's looks, and then everything just blows up the way I should have known it would the second I realized what was happening.

Kendall's eyes snap open, and by the way he jerks into a sitting position and whips his hand out of his pants, fingers covered in a suspicious white substance (which, by the way, makes me swallow hard as another painful throb thrums through my cock), I would say that he's _very _awake. "The hell..." he mutters, taking in the scene before him; James pointing the video camera at him, Carlos standing next to me, and me tied to a chair with a bandana or whatever balled up and stuffed in my mouth. Then back to James and the video camera. The cum on his fingers, the camera, and realization dawns on him. It's agonizing to watch. "You... You guys are fucking... recording me?" He shakes his head and scoffs. "Assholes."

I make a loud indignant noise of protest, muffled but still enough to get him to look at me. I raise my eyebrows at him, I guess in some sort of attempt to get him to untie me, and he just sighs, pulling his clean hand down his face. "And _why_ is Logan tied to a chair?"

"I dunno," James shrugs off-handedly. "But _here's_ a question. Who were you dreaming about, huh?"

"No one," he responds, tone light and uncaring as he stands and rubs a fist at his eye.

"Not even Jo?"

"I said no one." He heads over to the bedrooms, shaking his head tiredly. Wow, he's not making a big deal about this at all. Shouldn't he be freaking out about deleting the tape at least? He just seems exhausted is all, and when he gets exhausted he doesn't like dealing with stuff. Including freeing his friends, apparently. The door to our room shuts and James looks a little surprised before shrugging and turning the camera on himself.

"I guess Kendall doesn't feel like being interviewed right now, and that's all we have time for anyway, so until next time!" He waves, wiggles his fingers in his trademark "face" pose, and shuts off the camera. Then he looks at me and grins as I stare at him expectantly. "Hey Carlos, wanna let him go?"

Carlos makes a show of thinking about it, putting a finger to his chin. I give him a look that dares him to say no and he puts his hand back down, shaking his head. "Nah. I'm tired, let's go to bed." I shriek into the cloth, incredulous that they'd even suggest just leaving me here.

"Alright," James agrees, smirking and waving at me. Goodnight, Logie!"

"Sleep tight!" Carlos adds over his shoulder as they head together towards the bedrooms. I totally start freaking out, screaming at them through the cloth to get back here and that I'm gonna murder them both when I'm free and countless other things that they probably can't even understand. It's all for nothing, of course. The door closes and I'm left alone in the livingroom to struggle helplessly and uselessly, tied to a chair with no way of getting free.

Needless to say, it's a little hard to explain to Mrs. Knight and Katie when they finally get back from their girls' night out (especially since I screamed myself hoarse in the time it took for them to arrive-that bandana sure got its share of profanity), but I suppose it's fine, because, well, this isn't exactly the first time something like this has happened. Besides, I'm in a boy band; what more do they expect?

* * *

_I apologize to RyDeNiSlOvE for every one of my stories resembling hers in one way or another, because REALLY. I suck. Like, it's not as bad as The Smallest Supply Closet in the World, but still. I am ashamed._

_Now that we've got that out of the way, here we go. I wanted to submit this as part of my 100 themes challenge, but I couldn't find a theme that fit so it's just a oneshot now. _

_And okay so you know how most stories like this end up in the start of a relationship? Yeah I decided that I was gonna try something a little different, like how it was SO CLOSE but just not there. Because guess who Kendall was dreaming about. Yeah. So it's something that could've been, if Kendall had noticed Logan's boner, or if James had stated that Logan was gay for him, or if they hadn't left him tied to the chair and he had gone in his room to find Kendall angsting on the bed. Yep, pretty close, but not quite. So that's it. Deeper take makes it more sad, right? That's my writing._

_Also I just wanted to say that Standing Ovation is Kidz Bop the movie. Or however you spell that. Kidz, Kids, what's the difference? _

_And I have decided that the guys should be gay on the show but in real life they should be straight because it's cute and I'm getting kind of tired of gay DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY OF COURSE I'M STILL GONNA WRITE GAY but just like they should be straight in real life. SHUT UP STUPID HO I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY._

_So anyway here you go. Please review? I would rather enjoy that. A lot. ;3;_


End file.
